Cyber Nations Wiki:How-to/Job Tags Tables/NPO
This page is for setting up the Pacifica Job Tag display. The display allows you to show the jobs you currently perform or have performed in the past on your personal wiki pages. You will require two things: # The template code (get below) # Your tags; get them from here (Tags set up kindly by Sumguy). The Template Syntax Editing the Template Template Fields Alliance This will not change for you. If you look here, this is what causes the template to say "Positions in the New Pacific Order" instead of another alliance. Name Self explanatory, the individual's wiki article you're creating/editing. Not necessary if you would be using the name of the page. Status Simply put "Current" or "Former" (not case sensitive). This comes pre-filled out in the template quoted in section 1.0. This can also be omitted. Dept "Dept" (short for Department) is a REQUIRED field, it must be filled in correctly or you will receive an error! Departments are numbered with "|dept" and they are basically labeling the columns you're creating (NOTE: there are no spaces in between the numbers). You do not have to put "Recruiting Corps of the New Pacific Order" anymore - "of the New Pacific Order" is added to the link automatically. Basically unless you change the display text (see below) of a department it will be displayed exactly as it is in "|dept##". Another way to think of the new department/link wording using the old way is we link articles in wikis like this.. LINK . first/top row = |dept11 - 14 second row = |dept21 - 24 third row = |dept31 - 34 fourth row = |dept41 - 44 fifth/bottom row = |dept51 - 54 Example: first row with 3 departments will be the following. |dept11 = Wiki Division |dept12 = Recruiting Corps |dept13 = Diplomatic Corps Title Titles are not required. They change the display text for a department. Basically anytime a department name is too long or different than the name for it you want to use, you're going to put the corresponding department number with "|title" before it and you can shorten the displayed name of the division. Not everyone is going to want "Military Intelligence" or "Military Command"; titles just let you shorten the names being displayed. Example: |dept11 = Wiki Division |dept12 = Recruiting Corps |dept13 = Diplomatic Corps |title11 = Media - Wiki |title13 =Diplo Corps Tags Adding in the job tags should be a simple matter, simply go to the Job Tags page and browse to the tag you require. So for example, if you are a Recruiter, you need to get the Recruiters tag. Copy this part: File:NPOrecruiter.jpg Placing that piece of coding in these brackets [[]] will generate an image, for example: = Now, for applying this to multiple jobs in the new template it should look like this. |tags11 = |tags12 = |tags13 = But what about multiple tags for 1 column? easy fix. (the senior job tag goes to the left) |tags12 = Coding Defunct Departments Council Pacifica |dept11 = Council |title11 = Council Pacifica |tags11 = Special Community Service (SCS) |dept11 = Special Community Service |title11 = SCS - (then department, i.e. Mentoring) Agency for Community Excellence (ACE) |dept11 = Agency for Community Excellence |title11 = ACE - (then department, i.e. Recruiting) Departments without links *IAC - Imperial Advisory Committee, not "Imperial Advisor" If the template you're coding is 3+ columns use the coding below as "Imperial Advisory Committee" will be too long for those using the default Oasis skin. |dept11 = *UPP - Uranium Procurement Program (SCS version, ACE version) **Vengashii, Xantha |dept11 = *PCIA - Pacifican Commissariat of Internal Affairs **Cortath, Vengashii, Zeta Defender, Sir Donald R. Deamon |dept11 = *PacU - Pacific University **Cortath, Vengashii, King Brandon |dept11 = Pacific University *R & D - Research and Development **NucleaDisasta, Bakamitai, SupremeGuru, Iceknave |dept11 = Conclusion Remember you can simply click "edit" on anyone's wiki page to see how they did the code. This is an advisory how-to article and is not the be all and end all. If you find yourself stuck, please feel free to ask any of the Wiki Authors in Media about how to get the code working. Examples in use (please fill in some useful examples that use the "Job tags" format rather than "NPO dogtags") Category:New Pacific Order